Keep your Pants on!
by Sturbanger
Summary: Flynn stirs up memories in Deuce.  Repost.  MxM, Lemons, and all that.  Oneshot


This is a little out of my Territory. But my mind works whenever it hears something (Bad quality..) and here is one of the results. This is my second Fic, a One-shot PWP sort of story. If you like comedy try out my first fic, School for Shells! –Continues shameless self advertising- And I hope you enjoy this. I hope I did it right. At the very least, this section needed more added to it. MY First (2) Lemon(s). So yeah, MxM, non-con, all that stuff. Don't like, don't read, and all that. No flames. TyXDeuce and FlynnXDeuce. Don't take any of my non-PWPs any less seriously please.

Deuce: Are you kidding me? You made me Uke to a boy who's half my age?

Yes, yes I did.

Flynn: Yay!

Deuce: Screw you…

Ty: Isn't that my job?

Flynn: Rotrum owns nothing at all. At all. Nope! If he did he'd be older, and a TV producer, and richer. And he makes no money! If he did I would have stolen it by now!

Deuce: You gave him sugar on purpose…

**Keep your pants on!**

Deuce sat strapped to the chair awkwardly as he felt the cold air chilling his now pant-less legs. He tried to struggle but the chains held him soundly in place. He gulped audibly as he felt the slight scratches left in his mouth and throat from swallowing the stiff metal key. And all the while, Flynn seemed to just stand there smiling while holding the older boy's jeans with that cute innocent smirk.

"Keep your Pants on!" He shouted out childishly, reveling in his power and authority over the imprisoned teen. Flynn did not often get power. And he savored its very taste down to the last drop. He had it, and he was never letting go of it. And Deuce…well Deuce was utterly, royally screwed.

Deuce, however, had different things in mind. But instead of thinking about how he was being jailed by a little brat, an annoying sugar-hyper little brat that he currently should be detesting with every fiber of his being, he was thinking about something else. Something…different.

He was thinking about the last time he had heard those four words. His body shuddered, not in disgust or at the cold that was now invading his body, but at a different sensation. Memories he blotted out when in public surfaced and his eyes closed a little as the cold air suddenly meant nothing and cold nostalgia was what chilled him to the bone.

~Flashback~

It was a not-so normal day at the Blue residence; Deuce and CeCe were staying over for the weekend because it had been Ty's fifteenth birthday. Although technically CeCe was staying only fifteen feet above her normal bed, it was a sleepover nonetheless. The festivities were great, they all partied, made music, danced, and played video games to their hearts' content while eating pizza and triple chocolate cake. A wonderland

At eleven Mrs. Blue sent them all off to go to sleep, although no one was really planning to yet anyways. Since they had to be quiet, CeCe and Rocky played truth of dare in their room for a little while under they got bored and Rocky started reading a book. CeCe, disgusted by her best friend's hobby, began to play solitaire. The solitaire, however, bored her to death and she fell asleep with only up to threes on top of her aces. Rocky, however, kept on reading.

Meanwhile in Ty's room, he and Deuce were doing something a bit…different.

Deuce kissed his secret boyfriend with a look of lust in his eyes comparable only to clichéd movie vampires who want blood from an unsuspecting girl. Ty smirked at Deuce's attack on his lips before rolling on top of the younger and taking control of the situation. Pinning Deuce onto his bed, Ty smashed their lips together as his tongue forcefully made its way into Deuce's mouth. His hips rolled against the struggling latino as moans, muffled by the kiss, rolled out into the room.

"Now now, you wouldn't want to wake CeCe and Rocky, would you?" Ty whispered, Deuce was trying tell if it was seductive or stern-he realized he didn't even give a damn.

Deuce got up and turned around before putting his ear against the wall and listening for a few moments. There was nothing but utter silence. He walked over to the other wall, which also held its silence. He turned around confidently at Ty, "See no-" he couldn't' finish. Reason being that Ty was now leaning against the headboard with his legs spread wide, his tie undone, the buttons on his shirt half undone, and his jeans opened, a large familiar bulge in the boxers just just barely showed themselves to Deuce. The sneaky bastard.

Unconsciously licking his lips, Deuce felt weak at the knees as he stepped forward slowly. His hands roaming his own body, one simply playing with himself as the other slowly stripped him of his clothing. The painful bulge that had formed in his jeans suddenly felt all the more painful-as if it was trying to warn him of its all-too-recognizable presence. He bit his lip.

"Heh, Deuce keep your pants on-I see where your mind is going. You're gonna wake up the girls." Ty said cockily, knowing that neither of the two gave a damn-it had been far too long.

It was Deuce's turn to smirk as he slowly and quietly lowered his shirt and jacket to the ground. He pulled his jeans off, completely ignoring what Ty had just said. They both knew he said that only to turn Deuce on all the more. It worked. Walking in only his boxers, which had a large awkward tent in them, Deuce rapidly approached the bed.

He immediately ripped open Ty's half-done shirt and yanked the tie somewhere in the room, "Feisty aren't we?" Ty whispered as Deuce carelessly pulled off Ty's clothing. The skinny jeans refused to come off at Deuce's first pull, a thought came to his mind, 'Why didn't they design these with horny teenage boys in mind?" (A/N: Total plagiarism of one of my favorite authors. So Sue me. I have no money! Mwahaha!) Then he realized Ty was still sitting on them as he facepalmed. Ty's smirk became all that much wider as he lifted his hips so Deuce could strip Ty of all but his boxers.

Deuce licked his lips unconsciously as he looked slowly down the flawless body of his dancer boyfriend, his eyes deciding to stop their descent at the bulge pressing against the front of Ty's boxers. Ty pointed at Deuce's own boxers, eliciting a sigh out of the younger as he rapidly stripped himself of his last article of clothing. Now is time for Ty to lick his lips as he looked at Deuce's lean body-and his beautiful seven-inch cock.

Feeling insecure under his boyfriend's gaze, Deuce closed his legs for a moment-tearing his eyes from his boyfriend for a moment. This moment lasted only until he heard the sound of Ty stripping himself of the last remnants of clothing. Deuce's eyes snapped wide as Ty's thick eight-inch cock was revealed. Deuce swore it looked bigger than last time, which was completely possible, and he unconsciously let out a moan.

Meanwhile on the other side of the wall, Rocky was on her laptop on . What was she reading? The magnitude of yaoi fanfiction that happened to exist on the site. Then she heard a moan. It was a single moan locked in place by sheer silence that Deuce and Ty froze into. Moments passed before Rocky went back to reading, making sure that CeCe remained asleep, and before Ty and Deuce began silently moving again.

Their lips locked once more as they grinded their exposed crotches into eachother. Moans, now muffled by their kiss, quietly rolled through their room. Ty broke the kiss only long enough to warn Deuce to make no sound-but in that time Deuce had crawled his way down as he found himself face-to-cock with Ty. A long lick up that magnificent shaft silenced Ty immediately-a moan of his own ringing through the air.

This time Rocky was too engulfed in her reading to notice as she quickly scrolled down the page. Lucky for her brother and his boyfriend.

Deuce's hands ghosted their way over Ty's balls and his bare chest, leaving the older boy biting down on a blanket as Deuce continued teasing him. A lick here, a suck there, a kiss on his head-Deuce certainly knew what he was doing. After what felt like eternity, Deuce sucked gently on Ty's crown- before lowering his head slowly. Soon a good half of Ty's erection was going down into Deuce's throat as Deuce brought a hand down to massage the remaining part. Ty began whimpering, causing Deuce-in all his evilness-to stop touching Ty completely.

Feeling unnaturally dominant from his temporary hold over Ty's pleasure, he suddenly stood up on Ty's bed and instantly forced his entire seven inch length into the unsuspecting fifteen year old. "You didn't think your present was free?" Deuce whispered rhetorically as he jammed his cock into Ty's experienced mouth. After a moment of shock, Ty began working his tongue all around the cock and expertly sucking on it. Deuce thought he had control, but it was Ty's turn to tease Deuce into submission with his every touch.

As Deuce thrusted forcefully into Ty's mouth, Ty moved his hand over Deuce's body-ghosting touches all over Deuce's sensitive spots. Moaning and becoming more forceful and needy with each thrust, he finally caught Rocky's attention.

Rocky quietly turned off her laptop and snuck out of her room-walking into the hallway and wondering why Deuce was being so loud so late. Even her not-so-innocent mind didn't fathom what she saw when she peaked through the door. She sat on the cold hallway floor quietly, unable to tear her eyes away from her brother and best friend.

Deuce realized he was about to cum, and pulled himself out-or he tried to. Ty's iron grip suddenly was around Deuce's waist as he asserted his dominance. His mouth sucking at full power and his hand groping at Deuce's most sensitive places-Deuce could help but unleash a huge load into Ty's mouth-who swallowed every last drop as he released Deuce-who wobbly sat down in shock as his newfound power was lost. Rocky could only stare in a mixture of shock and renewed horniness.

Ty flipped the shocked Deuce with a trained silent precision before bringing the boy upright into doggy-position. Deuce's hard instantly regained all of its size when he realized what was going on. Ty put his cock up against Deuce's entrance, and Rocky gulped quietly. "Screw me." Deuce whispered needily, to which he was replied only with, "You have no power, my love"

Ty oh-so-slowly stabbed into Deuce, it felt like eternity to all three of them as he came to a stop-with four inches in. Deuce whined pitifully before bringing his hips back the rest of the way- engulfing Ty and eliciting a long moan from the elder. Rocky licked her lips as she felt herself getting wet at the sight.

Ty's response was not as lusty as his sister's, he reached down before flicking Deuce's testes in punishment. "I said you have no power" Ty whipered harshly as he held Deuce's hips still and continued to slowly go in and out-missing Deuce's prostate every time as pain slowly racked up Deuce's body.

Deuce was groaning from the experience when suddenly Ty began to thrust into Deuce with the force of a charging bull. His long, thick, cock impaling the younger latino and dead-on striking his prostate every time. The two were moaning loudly at this point, completely oblivious of their situation as they went at it like rabbits, and it was not long before Deuce, for the second time, spilled his load. This time it was all over Ty's bed. Ty reached his hand down and began stroking Deuce back into hardness.

Already Deuce was ready to cum again, but Ty beat him to the punch as he painted Deuce's rearranged innards a not-so-pristine white. Deuce let out a small steady moan as he fell forward onto the bed and Ty fell backwards. A whisper penetrated the room, "Having Fun?"

~End Flashback~

Deuce's memory was interrupted by an "A-hem" from Flynn, who was holding his wand and pointing to the noticeable bulge in Deuce's boxers. Deuce blushed wildly as Flynn seemed to lose his apparent innocence, "Looks like someone is a naughty boy, getting horny from being tied up by a little boy" Deuce's mind became blank as his hard seemed to agree with Flynn-straining even harder against his boxers. If he was sane, then he would have wondered who taught Flynn all this. His answer probably would have been the Internet.

Flynn reached into his hat, swirling his wand in his other hand, as he skillfully pulled the rest of Deuce's clothes out. He dropped the articles of clothing onto the ground as Deuce suddenly felt the cold chains against his bare skin-his seven inch cock was harder than ever and it refused to die down.

"Looks like some one is into bondage" Flynn mused, bringing Deuce's attention to the now naked boy-who began prodding at Deuce's cock with the magician's wand. Deuce moaned completely and entirely involuntarily as the cold material came in contact with his length. Then Deuce noticed something. Flynn was abso-fucking-lutely huge for his age. A five inch cock stood proudly from the younger boy's crotch, and Deuce blushed as he thought about himself when he was that old.

Flynn climbed onto the chair that was imprisoning Deuce before shoving his cock into Deuce's face, "Suck." Flynn said all-too-happily. Deuce, finding no other choice, easily took the entirety of the length into his mouth and began to suck and bob his head in a rhythm-a rhythm that was quickly broken by Flynn's erratic thrusting. Moans spilled out of Flynn's mouth as he screwed the older boy's face. Deuce felt the familiar pulsing of a cumming cock in his mouth and swallowed hard-but obviously nothing came. Flynn, wobbly from the experience, fell straight off the chair. But he got up, and with a full hard. For a moment Deuce cursed little kids' vitality.

Flynn shoved himself into Deuce's asshole-which was generally loose on account of Ty. The little kid screwed Deuce hard and fast, maintaining a completely erratic pace. Deuce moaned out loud at the sensation-enhanced by the two hands both gripping and pumping at his cock. He felt the pulsing of Flynn once more and Flynn pulled out woozily. Replacing his hands with his small hot mouth, Flynn finished Deuce off. Deuce moaned loudly as he felt the tiny lips milking him for all he was worth.

Flynn spit the substance onto Deuce's chest before walking to the phone and calling someone, yelling that it was an emergency before walking upstairs. When Ty appeared at the door moments later, Deuce could only smirk, "Maybe this kid's not so bad"


End file.
